The One He'd Been Waiting For
by Gaia
Summary: While at a boring school dance, Artemis meets his match, a girl named Lura. She has an intellect that matches his as well as a family background to match. Artemis helps her on one of her ventures, but he helps her with more then her plot. Please RR!


AN: Hello gentle reader, how are you this evening? Haha ok sorry about that, couldn't resist. Anyways, here's yet another fan fic as I have stopped laying around on my butt and started writing again. I've had this story in my head since December last yea, but I'm just now getting around to writing it. Hope you all enjoy! Please R+R!!!! oh and one more things, italics mean someone is thinking.  
  
Disclaimers: Why do we even use these things anymore? Obviously I'm not Eoin Colfer. If I was then I would be running around writing more books and enjoying my money. Not here trying to break my boring day! So now that we have that established, here's the story..  
  
High school students are such Neanderthals , Artemis Fowl thought to himself as he stood in the shadows, sipping some punch. He was at the winter formal of Saint Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen and Madame Chanuncer's School for Ladies In Training. It had been a tradition ever since the schools had opened. A tradition Artemis thought they should definitely drop.  
  
Ever since the dance had started over an hour ago, Artemis had been standing in the corner of the ballroom, trying to remind himself why he had even shown his face in the first place Oh Yes, for mother . Ever since his mother had become well, she had started to push her son away from his criminal ventures. When his father had returned, she had begun to push him even further towards a normal life. Worried that her son wasn't acting as a normal teenage boy should, though what was to be expected from Artemis Fowl, she had urged him to be more social, maybe even show a little interest in girls.  
  
Artemis, however, was very interested in girls, just not these squaking creatures who only gossiped about hair and makeup. If he could find a girl who showed at least some interest in anything other than her personal vanity. Then, perhaps, he would have been more inclined to date them. Not that vanity was a bad thing though. The Fowl name did a standard to withhold.  
  
Legs finally beginning to grow weary, he sat down in the nearest chair, not wanting to go to far from his dark corner. It was only then did he notice that there was a girl resting on one of the chaise lounges nearby. She had pale blonde hair to the middle of her back that looked as if it had come straight from a fairytale. Her face was turned away from him, but he could tell she had blue eyes.  
  
As if sensing hi stare, the girl turned to look at him. Sure enough, her eyes were chips of the palest blue Artemis had ever seen. Her high cheekbones and heart-shaped lips gave away her background as either Russian or Italian, though she probably would have had dark hair in that case.  
  
"Ridiculous isn't it?" she commented indicating the students who had chosen to dance. They, of course, were making fools of themselves, waving their arms wildly about in an attempt to get attention.  
  
"Couldn't have put it better myself," he replied, taking another sip of punch. The glass was now empty, so he set it down on the side table.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who finds these things pointless." She offered her hand to Artemis. "Lura Tempest." Bells went off in his head. Artemis knew of the Tempest family. They too were famed crime lords of Europe, though their tactics had been known to be more violent then the Fowl's. It was nice to know they shared the same background.  
  
Artemis took her hand and brought it to his lips as his mother had taught him to, "Artemis Fowl."  
  
"Ooo good taste, and a gentlemen," she said, flashing a quick smile at him. The song shifted from a fast dance tune to a much slower song. The bright, flashing lights were shut off and a large disco ball shone brilliantly in the middle of the dance floor. How cliché he thought.  
  
"Well Artemis," Lura said calmly, shifting her gaze from the dance floor back to his. "What do you say we ditch?"  
  
wow I actually thought of a good cliffhanger. Ok tell me what you think so I can dish out the next chapter. 


End file.
